


How to interduce your mother to your wife- that she doesn`t know about

by KonElDanvers



Series: Jamie and Dani (alternative universe- they are happy!!!) [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Miles is their son, anyway, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Dani hasn`t seen her mother in a decade. What if she decides that it`s time to interduce her to Jamie?And what if someone she did not expect is there?How will it end?("good, because I can`t deal with sad endings anymore" //staring over to canon ending// "You know what I mean")
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Jamie and Dani (alternative universe- they are happy!!!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	How to interduce your mother to your wife- that she doesn`t know about

Dani was nervously checking her reflection in the mirror. Wearing one of her favourite pastel sweaters had made her a bit more confident but the second that she and Jamie had stepped into their hotel room, the blonde was resigned to all of her anxious thoughts. The gardener had been trying to leave the former Au-Pair alone, so that she could calm a bit, but since that hadn`t worked, Jamie saw no other way that to wrap her arms around the younger woman. Holding her close, she nuzzled her face into the blonde`s neck, taking in the scent of coffee and flowers. “It`ll be alright.” Dani fingers tightened on her waistband, nervously searching for her wifes eyes in the mirror.  
“How are you so sure? I haven`t seen my mom in ages. She has no idea! It could go badly.” Soft lips were pressed onto the skin of Dani`s neck. It comforted the teacher. “I know that it`ll be alright, because you are amazing! And anyone who doesn`t see that, doesn`t get to say shite anyway.” Dani chuckled. Her breathing started to take up a calmer pattern. “We need to call Miles, he`ll be worried that we didn`t call right after the plane landed.” The gardener shook her head. “Miles will survive a few more minutes. I would bet money that Owen is keeping him busy, trying to set him up with someone at the restaurant.” The teacher frowned. “What`s up with that crinkle love?”, Jamie asked. 

Blue eyes met hers. 

“I don`t like the fact that he`s grown up now.” She paused. “can´t he be ten again? He was so cute!” Jamie smiled. “He still is, just a bit taller. He`s me grown up, but trust me, he will always need the both of us.” “Sure?” “That boy asked me how to cook rice yesterday. He`s not going away tomorrow, trust me.”  
The next day was the meeting with Mrs Clayton, the older Mrs Clayton. While Jamie was trying to keep Dani calm, she was barely holding it together herself. The gardener found herself fearing what was about to come. What if Dani`s mother would say that she wasn`t good enough for her daughter? What if she would speak aloud what Jamie had feared all those years? The brunette wasn`t scared that Misses Clayton could say something about them being gay. That the gardener could handle, and Dani too. Jamie smiled at the memory of when the blonde had started a bar fight with a guy that looked at the gardener the wrong way. The ice package cooling the bruise on her cheek and Miles lecturing his mother on why she couldn`t go around punching people, no matter how good the reason for it was, still amused Jamie. But now the time had come. Wearing a blue, patterned shirt, the wedding ring on her finger, the gardener stood in front of Misses Claytons door. The Au-Pair took a deep breath and looked at her wife for reassurance. The brunette nodded, squeezed her hand, and Dani rang the doorbell. 

A minute after that, steps could be heard from within the house. The door opened, and an older woman, with red dyed hair and a straight posture stood in front of them. Jamie frowned. Was that Dani`s mother? She was so- not Dani. The woman smiled. “Dani Clayton. It`s been a long time.” The gardener turned to look at the blonde, but she seemed frozen. Jamie gave her a small nudge. “Oh- oh yes. Hello… Mrs O`Mara.” The older woman smiled. “Welcome back dear.” She looked over to Jamie, who now uncomfortably shifted. Mrs O`Mara. Edmunds Mom. What the hell was she doing here? The gardener focused at the next words. “And who is your friend?” 

Jamie could tell that Dani was scared, surprised and overall frozen in her stands, so she took the liberty to answer the question. “Jamie, Jamie Greenie.” Blue eyes widened at the name. Jamie hadn`t used her last name in quiet some time. The couple had gotten used to just being “The Claytons”. It was what everybody called them. To everyone in the city, Jamie was Jamie Clayton. The wife of Dani Clayton and the mother of Miles Clayton. Now saying that name she hadn`t used for such a long time, almost burned her tongue. But while it felt wrong to say, the gardener knew that Dani needed time to figure out how to open up about everything. And Jamie was planning to give her that time. Mrs O`Mara nodded and gestured them to come in. “Oh it`s getting cold. The winter is coming. I can feel it.” The brunette snorted. “Just watch the news.” She had whispered but Dani seemed to still have heard, since she was giving the brunette a look of amused disappointed. “Be nice”, the blonde mouthed. 

They got to the living room. There, sitting on a couch was a woman around Mrs O`Mara`s age. Her hair was grey and bound into a neat bun. Her eyes looked around sharply and as if everything could be out to get her. Jamie knew that look. Had seen it on alcoholics in her teenage years everywhere. That was the face of a woman that was haunted by her own ghosts. But the brunette was also sure that the old woman hadn`t touched a glass in years. There was no shaking. No glass or bottle anywhere near. The smell of liquors left behind a long time ago. And still, the scars it had left on the woman`s soul were still there. Out to see for everyone that looked a bit closer. 

“Look at who´s finally here.”, Mrs O`Mara asked. Her voice high, yet controlled. Dani stepped up front, facing the woman that had raised her for the first time in years. “Oh Dani.” Jamie didn`t want to judge, but the surprise in the face of Misses Clayton told the gardener a lot. They hadn`t spoken in years, and yet, someone that knew Dani wouldn`t be surprised. Misses O`Mara hadn`t been. But Mrs Clayton looked at Dani like it was the first time she had seen her. The golden locks falling into her face, a sweater on (which she had stolen from Jamie) and overall, so content. It told Jamie that Mrs Clayton didn`t know her daughter. “Hi Mom.” Jamie hated how little her wife sounded. As if she was searching for approval. The older woman rose from her seat and opened her arms. 

The gardener scoffed. Did she really expect for her daughter to simply hug her? After years of being neglected by her as a child? But on the other hand, if there was one thing that Jamie knew about the teacher, it was that she was forgiving. Always forgiving and looking for the absolute best in people. So when she hugged her mother, Jamie wasn`t surprised. Not in agreement- yes. But surprised? Not with all the years she spend living with that girl. 

Mrs Clayton separated from her daughter and her eyes found Jamie. “And you are?” The gardener looked at the former Au-Pair. “Jamie Greenie, Ma`am.” The woman nodded. “A friend of Dani I suppose?” The brunette nodded. 

The four of them sat down, facing each other. Dani seemed uncomfortable and at first Jamie couldn`t tell why, but than she looked at the wall. Pictures. Pictures of her wife and a man. Both of them young, growing up in the length of the photo wall. Jamie wanted nothing more than to hold her wife close, to tell her that it was okay. That Edmund was in the past. That his death wasn`t her fault and that she deserved to be happy, but Jamie also knew that she couldn`t. That Dani first needed to tell her mother- and allegedly Mrs O`Mara, that they were married. “So, how has life been for you dear?” Dani looked at the woman that had practically raised her. She thought back to the last years. To early mornings spend cuddeling, the flower shop, teaching, and movie nights with the family. She smiled. “They have been good.” The old woman nodded, her lips curving up. Dani could tell that the woman was glad that she was well, but at the same time sad that he son wasn`t the same. And who could blame her for that?

“Are you still a teacher?”, her mom asked. The blonde nodded. “Oh I`m glad. You always had a gift with children.” Dani could hear Jamie quietly snickering. For sure she was thinking about the time that she catched the blonde and Miles eating raw cake batter and ending up sick. “Easy if you`re a child yourself.”, the gardener whispered. The two older woman chuckled, while Dani gave her wife a look. “What? It`s true!”, she defended herself. “You still try to take home every cat you see on the street!” The blonde pouted. “They are adoreable!” “And yet need foot and cost money.” Dani and her wife had a quick staring contest (which Jamie won) and then looked back to the two old woman. “So-“ By the tone in Mrs O`Mara`s voice Dani found the same tone she had when she found out that she and her son had been dating. 

“I see that there is a ring on your finger?” 

The blonde blushed and looked away. Mrs Clayton looked at her daughters finger as if she had seen a dragon. “Are you married Dani?” The former Au-Pair gave the brunette a quick look, searching for all the confidence she could get in the matter of a second. “Yes” The room was suddenly filled with a certain tension. Mrs O`Mara was the one to break the silence. “I`m happy for you. I`m sure that Eddie would be too. You know that he wanted you to be happy.” Dani nodded. “So? How is he and when can we meet him?” Dani almost found herself laughing. She had literally brought Jamie with her. How likely was it for someone to bring a “friend” when they see their mother for the first time in a decade? God people were blind.  
“Well, here`s the thing.”, the blonde started. “You can meet him, but he won`t be what you`re expecting.” The two older woman looked at each other. Dani closed her eyes, trying to make her heart calm down. “What is it? He surely can`t be that bad if you married him.”, her mom said confidently.. “Oh no, he isn`t. Well, the thing is, it`s not a he.” Dani took a deep breath. “It`s Jamie.” The two older woman stared at the couple opposite them. Mrs O`Mara, once again, was the first on to break the silence. “Certainly not what I expected to hear, but I`m not going to judge. I`ve known Dani since she was little and I believe, that if she chose you, there must be a reason. Dani doesn`t love without knowing fully well what it means.” 

Dani found herself surprised by the words of the old lady. She looked to Jamie, and with the shyness of a teenager, she went on, interlacing their fingers. “No, I don`t.” She smiled. “Jamie is truly amazing and I couldn`t be happier.” Mrs O`Mara smiled. “If that`s how it is, then I`m happy for you.” The older Clayton was silent, looking Jamie up and down and trying to fit her in. “Do you have a good life. A save life. I know what they do to people like- you.” The words didn`t need to be said. Gay people. There were still stories of violence and not everyone was accepting, but Jamie nodded. “We are. We live in a small town, Dani here is the best teacher they`ve ever had and I have a flower shop. The people don`t care. They know. And yet, there is barely any judgement.” 

Misses Clayton held eye contact, till she was sure that Jamie wasn`t lying. Then she nodded. 

“That`s all I needed to know.” She looked at Dani. “I`m glad you found happiness.” The blonde felt like she could lift a mountain. Feeling brave, she said: “You are a grandma.” Mrs Clayton was surprised once again. “What?” Dani nodded and Jamie got closed to embrace her wife. “He`s a smart boy. Just finished school and honestly like a little puppy dog.” Who could have gotten that from?”, Jamie muttered. The blonde laughed. “Idiot.” “And yet you love me Poppins, what does that say about you?” 

Mrs O`Mara asked: “He finished school?” “Ten years ago Dani was the Au-Pair to two children. In that summer, the uncle and the sister passed away in a tragic accident. Since Dani was the closest thing to an authority figure she became Miles legal guardian.”, Jamie explained. Misses Clayton seemed… proud.  
“And that`s where you met her?”  
"Yes Ma`am. I was the gardener. I saw her and knew that she was the one.”  
Dani chuckled. “And yet I was the one to kiss you first.” “I didn`t know if you liked me, you can be very hard to read!”  
The blonde laughed. “Just keep telling yourself that.” 

Both of them had to draw their attention back to the older Clayton. “Can we get back to the part where I have a grandson?”  
Dani nodded, Jamie laughing into her neck.  
They could do that.


End file.
